


The Perfect Wife

by kallmeking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, F/F, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmeking/pseuds/kallmeking
Summary: Years after the war, Hermione and Narcissa married. Hermione had always thought she was the epitome of a pureblooded wife, but she had no idea how true that was.





	The Perfect Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Um this came to me while I was high as balls and listening to tunes. It's a little twisted but i like it. I hope you will too.

It was something they didn't talk about. Until they did.

“Why do you crave this so much?” Hermione asked, her fist loosening just enough for Narcissa to gasp out her answer.

“Because you are…beautiful…when you're angry.”

Hermione shook her head with a frown. “You're pathetic.” She spat and turned the woman over onto her stomach. “You defile our marriage, Black.”

Narcissa moaned her agreement and then whimpered as Hermione sank so deeply into her ass, she was pressed flat against the bed.

“I'm sorry husband. Punish me.” She begged and Hermione growled. Narcissa grit her teeth as the woman relentlessly pounded into her ass with barely enough lube to ease her way.

“Disgusting woman.” Hermione growled and once again wrapped her fist around Narcissa's throat. Narcissa finally released a cry of pain and Hermione nearly came at the sound. She thrust harder, and pulled at Narcissa’s shoulder impaling the woman as harshly as possible. She moaned out loud when Narcissa screamed her pain and finally shot her load deep into her bruised and torn ass.

“Aaah!” Narcissa whimpered. “It burns.” Hermione moaned in her ear.

“Good. This is a punishment isn't it?” Short of breath, Narcissa nodded and pressed her ass against Hermione, fighting through the sting.

“Is this enough?” She asked. Hermione felt herself harden at Narcissa's whimpers of pain as she fucked herself on Hermione's cock. Hermione moaned and nodded.

“Make me cum again, and maybe I'll forgive you.”

Narcissa made a soft crying sound and Hermione bit her lip trying not to cum. She was desperate to hear the woman cry.

“Oh!” Hermione moaned at a particularly rough thrust. It made the blonde woman cry out as well, but her effort paid off as Hermione came hard from the combined feeling and sound. Tired, she pulled out and rolled over. 

Still sniffling, Narcissa rolled over as well and cleaned Hermione's cock with her mouth, the woman spewing hateful words the entire time.

They didn't talk about it but that didn't mean Narcissa didn't love it.

She had been surprised to find out Hermione had such a temper. And it took quite a bit to set her off, or at least, it used to. Under Narcissa's attention, Hermione's anger flourished and her patience wore thin.

Perhaps it was her upringing, her father screaming she needed to learn to take a hit from her future husband as he beat her into the ground. Or maybe she snapped sometime in the middle of the war when Lucius had taken to cornering her almost daily. Whatever it was, it left Narcissa with a thirst for pain and abuse.

After the wars end and Lucius’ arrest, she immediately missed his attentions. Of course, she had tried to tame the appalling, masochistic need. And she had done well.

When she'd met Hermione, it was almost completely gone. It's only traces were Narcissa’s fascination with her lover’s hands and a tendency to enjoy the rougher side of sex. However, years of hard work was undone in thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes was all it took for her to accidentally break Hermione's last straw and be beaten into submission. The next morning, the young woman ignored the bruises and Narcissa clung to her, hoping to convey exactly how okay she was with this. To her dismay, Hermione was ashamed and attempted to make it up to her. She bought dinners and flowers and Narcissa threw them in her face. At least, mentally.

During one of their rougher sessions, Narcissa looked Hermione in the eyes and a one worded plea shook the brunette to her core. Narcissa smirked beneath her as she watched the woman realize the truth. And then her smirk faded as Hermione obliged in every way. Her thrusts grew harder and her hands completely cut off Narcissa’s air. She came hard and it knocked her out. She awoke to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed and she wrapped her arms around the strong back.

“You are amazing.” She whispered in her ear. Hermione said nothing and Narcissa chuckled knowingly.

They didn't talk about it. But that doesn't mean Hermione didn't think about it.

A lot.

Especially on those days where she wanted to do it again. And that of course made her angrier. God she could never control herself when she was angry, that's why she worked on being so patient.

Unfortunately, one day someone reached the end of her patience and she took it out on Narcissa. She had known the pureblooded witch would hate her afterwards, but no. It was like she was made for beating with porcelain skin that displayed every bruise she earned and blue eyes that were oh so beautiful when the woman cried.

Hermione shuddered at her thoughts and sipped her beer. How had it come to this? Here she was drinking and wondering if she could get away with bruising Narcissa’s face with only alcohol as an excuse.

Of course, her wife happened to walk in at that very moment.

“What?” Hermione spat, her free fist clenching tightly. She watched as Narcissa eyed the one beer bottle on the table and then her tense frame.

“You drink too much.” She said and let the sentence hang in the air.

Hermione’s gut felt like it had been punched and she hardened in her pants. Narcissa wanted this. She was fucking begging for it.

“How the fuck dare you?” She growled. She threw the half empty bottle at the wall behind Narcissa and slapped one smooth cheek. The adrenaline running through her veins served only to harden her further and she reared back to punch the simpering woman before her.

She grinned as Narcissa cried out and fell to the ground. “You keep your fucking mouth shut, until I need it, bitch.”

Narcissa nodded from the ground, holding to her eye and Hermione saw her stare at her pants before she looked her in the eye.  
“I'm sorry husband.”

Hermione sighed and stroked her hair. “I wish I could believe that. But I need to make sure you remember this.” Her kind hand turned cruel as she pulled Narcissa up by her hair and yanked her towards the bedroom. “Try not to pass out this time.”

Narcissa gasped and started begging for forgiveness. Hermione could already feel that throats around her cock. She had a feeling Narcissa really did hate doing this and that made it even better for her.

“I would start slow but, apparently you don't learn that way.”

Narcissa’s eyes were already watery and she looked up from her place on her knees.

“Please don – ”

Her plea was silenced by a hit that Hermione knew would have her seeing stars. Before she could recover, Hermione shoved herself down the woman's throat and groaned as she choked. She pulled back and laughed as Narcissa tried to catch her breath.

“You know how I love when you beg.”

Hermione said and this time slowly slid down the woman's throat, forcing her way past Narcissa’s gag reflex. Her only complaint was how messy this could get. Sighing, she gripped the woman's face and set a decent pace.

She groaned as Narcissa tried to scream and her tonsils ticked her head. “Shit!” She moaned and pulled out. It was far too early to come. Narcissa doubled over, coughing and spitting.

“Well you're still conscious. Maybe you did learn something.”

She waited until the woman stopped coughing. Immediately, Narcissa settled onto her knees, hands behind her back and chin tilted up, ready to receive.

“God you are ridiculous aren't you? Could overpower me any second now but instead you want this.” Narcissa said nothing and Hermione took that opportunity to press her dick against the woman's lips. Vibrant blue eyes alight with pain and fear stared up at her and Hermione bit her lip.

“Suck it, Narcissa.”

Eyes unwavering, Narcissa kissed the bulbous head and sucked it into her mouth, cleaning the excess saliva from the head and shaft. Then she did something she knew Hermione loved. She nuzzled it, rubbed the head over her cheeks and lips. Her eyes slipped closed in ecstasy as she rubbed the hard rod over her skin.

Hermione moaned and almost sprayed her load on those luscious red lips staring up at her. Narcissa’s eyes opened, revealing startling blue eyes surrounded by bruised skin.

“I'd beat you every fucking day if I could.” She growled and shoved herself down the woman's throat. Relentlessly she pounded the tight hole and ignored Narcissa’s protests. She did not, however, ignore the contractions they caused and buried herself deep inside the woman, loving the feel of her nose on her skin. She held Narcissa there, held herself there, watching the woman slowly lose the fight for air and when her eyes started to roll back, only then did Hermione spill her seed into her throat. And she stayed there until Narcissa’s eyes fluttered and she passed out.

Once free of the abused woman’s throat, Hermione left her on the ground and showered.

They did not talk about it when Narcissa woke up on the floor the next morning, nor did they mention it when she asked Hermione to pick her up some tea and honey.

And no words were said when Narcissa served her a beer the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
